-200 The Meteor and the Miracle Stones
July 1st, 2378 Nice. So not only was I fired from work today, but things are not looking so good between the wife and I. She is taking the kids to her parents for the rest of the month. She said she needs time to think about the future between us. I know what this means. I’m deciding to start writing these notes to myself more often.. Cause when the police find me dead in my apartment from a drug overdose, they can get a little insight into why.. If they even care. Maybe I will get lucky and one of these meteors will actually touch down and wipe us out. July 2nd, 2378 Last night was a little blurry, but I found a phone number in my pocket when I woke up this morning. I’m so used to having to sleep on the couch lately, that drunk-me forgot about the house being empty, and I crashed in my clothes. Well, anyways, I called the number this morning and got a little insight into what happened last night. Her name is Addilyn, and we met at a bar last night. After clearing up that we didn’t sleep together last night, she continued to ask me to go to dinner. I mean, my marriage is crumbling, and my kids hate me anyways, so maybe I will give it a shot, but to be fair, I gotta warn her I am married at least.. Right? July 3rd, 2378 Addilyn… She is something else, and for once I am impressed with drunk-me’s ability to find women with great personality. We went to lunch, yes… but lunch turned into dinner.. And dinner turned into breakfast. We talked all day and night. About us, and about the meteors. She said her dad works directly for the government, and is actually the one responsible for stopping the meteors every month! Can you believe that? She said the he literally blows them up. Every month.' But I need to cut this one short. It isn’t too often I have a beautiful woman in my bed. July 6th, 2378 I can’t believe this. She is everything I have ever wanted. Smart, funny, and stunningly beautiful. She told me more about the meteors. Apparently just yesterday, there was another sighting of a meteor piece falling to earth. Her dad says that that means they are getting bigger. These meteor pieces are showing up all over the place, and people are claiming some pretty crazy things about them. Like using them as a power source? Almost like an unlimited battery, but much more. I don't get it. Maybe Addilyn’s dad will know something about it. I asked her if we should be worried, but she said her dad knows this can't last forever and that eventually these meteors will stop.' But besides the meteor drama, I have never been this happy in my life. At least not in a long time. I have not gone this long without thinking about my wife or kids, and frankly I am totally fine with that.' July 14th, 2378 I finally told Addilyn about my wife. I couldn’t keep it from her anymore. She had to know. She was hurt, yes, but I think we will be okay. I don’t want to live my life without her, and I think she understands that. We made a deal that I would leave my wife before she came back from her parent’s and after that, I could move in with her. I have no idea how I can bring myself to do this, but considering how miserable these past 10 years has been for me, I don’t think that will be a problem.' July 23rd, 2378 I did it. I left her. I didn’t even say goodbye. I just left a note and my wedding band at the house, packed my things and left. She can read it when she gets home, but I never want to see her again.' Addilyn and I are doing better than ever. The air is clear and our relationship is strong. We are meeting her parents for dinner tonight. I can’t wait to see her father. I have so many questions about the meteors and where they are coming from. July 24th, 2378 ‘Miracle Stones’ The media is calling them. People are finding all kinds of crazy uses for these meteor shards that are popping up all over the world. Addilyn’s father didn’t show up for dinner last night. Apparently more meteors are coming and he is having to work overtime with his team to keep them away. It’s almost eerie. It's almost like no one even cares about the impending doom that constantly comes for us seemingly everyday now. People care more about new uses for the Miracle Stones that are gaining massive popularity all over TV, and the Internet.' I saw a video online, of a guy simply holding a stone over some kind of broken antique sword and the stone quickly snapped to the sword like a magnet, and suddenly the pieces of the sword all game together and were held by this strange blue energy. Even missing pieces of the blade were filled in by what seemed to be controlled lightening. I hope I can see this for myself one day. August 1st, 2378 I don’t know what happened. Addilyn is gone, the power is out and the city is going crazy. She left a note for me on the table. She says that he father is making her leave with her family. She doesn't know where they are going but I will never see her again she says.The news just reported that the meteors are getting too big to stop and the end of the world as we know it, is coming pretty soon. Apparently all government officials and their families are being shipped off in space shuttles to God know’s where. So I guess that means that we are just being left here to die. I don’t even know why I am still writing this.